The White Satin of my Dress
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: I stared at myself in the mirror. There she was. That girl I was desperately afraid of. That 19 year old girl, dressed in white, ready to get married. I was confused; happy…but sad at the same time. I was going to marry him. Edward.


**All characters belong to Mrs. Meyer!**

* * *

_**The White Satin of my Dress**_

I stared at myself in the mirror. There she was. That girl I was desperately afraid of. That 19 year old girl, dressed in white, ready to get married. I was confused; happy…but sad at the same time. I was going to marry him. Edward. I was going to become a vampire, something I had insisted on for so long.

I know I loved him. How could I not? He was perfect, everything I had dreamed of…and yet that small part of me still did not like this plan. But I had to do it. Marriage. Marriage was the key. The key to making everybody happy. To making me happy. The key to my perfect life. Exactly what I wanted.

My thoughts paused. A painful memory came back to me. Jacob. Jacob, sad, broken…alone. And all because of me. No, I thought, I wouldn't remember something that painful on my wedding day. Not today. Not when I was about to marry Edward. Never again would I think of Jacob Black.

I ran my hands nervously over the white satin of my dress. Twisted a curl back into place. Inspected the makeup which Alice insisted I wore. I smiled at my reflection. I was ready. I loved Edward more. I knew I did. I couldn't live without him. That was just life.

The door handle twisted and Edward peeked into the room. My hands flew to my mouth in mock horror, "Edward Cullen! Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? And you, of all people, should know that I need as much luck as I can get today!" He smiled crookedly. "I am aware Bella, I just had to see you for myself…" his gaze seemed to darken for a minute as he stepped fully into the room and took my hand in his. "Bella? Are you _sure_ that this is what you want? We could call it off now you know. I would deal with Esme and Alice; they wouldn't hold it against you. We could wait until your ready-"He didn't finish because I had put a hand up to silence him. "No Edward, I've told you before, I will do this right. I want to get married. I need to get married. I need to be with you forever."

With one look, I knew he believed me. And then his dark mood vanished, replaced by one that was happy, more suitable for our wedding day. A mischievous look came over his face, and he ducked to kiss me lightly. As he pulled back he whispered, "You have no idea how beautiful you look in that dress Bella. I've seen it countless times in Alice's mind, but the real thing is so much better." I smiled, pleased that he was happy.

"You look great too" I offered and blushed, looking down. He had no clue how good he looked. The black of his tux was striking against his pale skin. He would dazzle everyone. "I don't think there's a wedding on record where the groom looks better then the bride. Don't you know that it's supposed to be the bride's day?" I joked, playfully whacking him on the shoulder. But secretly, I was a little jealous. He rolled his eyes, "Bella, everybody will be looking at you," he gave me a fleeting glace, but it was enough to make me blush all the way to me toes, "trust me." He stared at me for sometime, conveying more through his eyes then words ever could, before he kissed me quickly again. "I should go," he smiled, "Alice will kill me if she finds out I was here." He turned and left, exiting the way he came.

I sat on the bed, staring at the door for sometime until Alice came bustling in excitedly. "Bella!" she screeched. I jumped up fast in reaction, where was the danger? "You're wrinkling the dress!" she sighed in exasperation. "Oh," I mumbled incoherently, "sorry Alice." She scrutinized me with a thoughtful expression. "You look beautiful Bella, but you also look nervous…what for?" Oh no, I thought, she knew. "You know Alice…cold feet! It's normal I hear" said Emmett, snickering as he entered the room. "Woah, Bella," he chuckled, "you clean up good." I smiled, "thanks Emmett." But Alice turned on him, glaring "Why are you here Emmett?" Emmett threw his hands up in defence. "I was told to come get Bella, Esme says it's time." Time, it was time? Already? My heart beat sped up for a second, but I forced myself to calm down. I would be fine, it would go great. And, after today, I would be able to be with Edward forever.

Alice smiled at me, holding out her hand, "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be Alice" I smiled. Together we walk out to the Cullen's back yard, where the ceremony would take place. Everything was set up; I could see it from the window. I saw all the guests Alice had invited. My mother, Phil, Charlie, Angela, Ben, Mike, and the Cullen's…everyone else. I looked around for one person in particular though. He wasn't here. He didn't come. This came as a relief though, I found. Yet, also I felt pain. But it was better this way. This way, I wouldn't cause him pain.

Alice came back into the room "Bella! The music is going to start soon!" and she rushed me outside, handing me my bouquet in the process. Charlie was standing there, looking uncomfortable in the tux he had to wear. He held out his arm to me and smiled "You look wonderful kido…I'm proud." "Thanks dad" I said taking his arm and standing straight ahead beside him. A little ways off was Edward, smiling at me in uncontained joy. The music started and I began my way down the aisle. I continued my way down the aisle…straight to Edward.

**Hope you guys liked it! Thats just what I thought Bella would be like on her wedding day. I don't know though. Was it a little boring? It made sense right? Please review!! I would love to know!**

**DJ**


End file.
